Amnesia reposted
by Crazy4Moony
Summary: Sunday morning finds a lost and confused James Potter in bed with - gasp - another man. Temporary amnesia makes him realise he is not as innocent as he thought he was. But oh, his partner has a particularly efficient way to make him remember. SLASH.


**Amnesia**

**AN: this is a re-uploaded version of my story 'Amnesia', originally posted in 2008. Note that the story itself has not been changed, I've only corrected the spelling mistakes.**** For more recent – therefore better, in my opinion – stories, please scroll down until you meet 'Paint my skin with your lips' or 'Arsenal' from thereon, it's only the new stuff baby.**

Sunday morning found James Potter thoroughly messed up and naked. With headache included. And a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. But that's not relevant right now. Obviously, he had been drinking the night before. That explained the big empty _nothing_ in his head.

He rubbed his forehead, keeping his eyes closed. The first thing he had learned after having been through a couple of hangovers: do not open your eyes, unless your name is Sirius Black and you love the beautiful stinging sensation of letting light seep through your liquor-clouded mind. And even though his bed-curtains were, as he established by shoving his hand off the mattress, closed, he knew some of the mean nasty light would've found a way in, just to annoy him senseless. Yes, James Potter was many things, but dumb, he was not! And since he wasn't, he was also very aware of the fact that he _wasn't_ alone. And okay, yes, Hogwarts dorms; you're NEVER alone, but this doesn't mean people just crawl in and out of your bed! And as it seemed, someone had decided that this crawling in and out of people's beds was standard procedure, and had decided to join James.

_Or well, maybe that isn't what had happened,_ James argued, _no sir_, _it didn't happen like that…_

Well fine. In all his fine drunken glory he found himself a bird, apparently. A bird, James concluded, as he started grabbing around, that didn't have boobs…

_Holly fuck! _Had he not been afraid to open his eyes to the harsh light, they would've widened to the unknown. _It's a dude!_ And thus began the morning with quite a start.

James kept his eyes closed tight. What on earth had happened? He couldn't remember a thing. And now there was a disturbingly _man_-like form sleeping next to him, and he was afraid to look because he just _didn't want to know_. James being James, and this meaning he was spontaneous and of the acting-not-thinking kind, tumbled over and landed on top of the sleeping form, _oh God! It's also naked! _Bare skin on bare skin, and releasing a painful grunt from the other man.

"What the…" came a voice, _no! I woke it!_ And the man, being the reasonable of the two, placed a hand between their forms and shoved James off. The touch felt familiar, _it vaguely reminds me of last night… right? _But James clasped his hand in front of his eyes and curled up into the foetal position, feeling too exposed and unsure of what to do next.

"Not this again," came the voice another time, bored, sleep-clouded and slightly irritated. James could feel the other turn around, and a dissatisfying mumble met his ears: "you really shouldn't drink that much anymore, next time the amnesia might be permanent, and then what'll we do? And you always wake me up too fucking _early_!"

_What the hell is this all about? And-_ a hand wrapped itself around his form and he felt goose-bumps form, coating his body with sweet tingling sensations. Even though it felt nice, being wrapped in a comfy embrace, and even though it felt familiar, James shied away, not remembering if it had been _familiar_ and _nice_ before.

"I'm sorry," James murmured, deciding this had to be fixed. He kept his eyes closed. No way he _wanted_ to know. "Do you think you could leave?" He tried to sound polite. "Because… well, I don't usually share my bed with other gu-… other people and this is a bit odd so…"

There was a heartily laugh, and its owner pulled his arms away, moving again.

"I'm sure you don't share your bed with other guys besides me," there was a small chuckle. "I think I'd be pretty pissed if you would, and no, I won't leave. I don't quite feel like being brutally murdered by a troupe of sleep-drunk Gryffindors in the ugly morning, thank you very much."

James sighed deeply.

_So, we're like an item? God, why can't I just remember something? That would be much ea- _there was a swift of cold air and then hot breath against his bare skin, near his bellybutton.

"It's 'kay Jamey, relax," whispered the voice. _Jamey? No one calls me Jamey. Only… only…-_ "I'll make you remember. Just like last time."

Hair tickled him as the man bent over and kissed his stomach. James flinched, he inhaled sharply and tried his best to _not let it show_. _We've done this before. I can feel it. This has happened to me before._ Light butterfly kisses all the way up to his chest. _This isn't the first time his lips touch me._ Hands roamed over sensitive spots. _But who_- the other man let his finger slide down James' side and James willed himself to _keep your eyes closed_, because this was just sinful, and _I won't let this happen_ and _I can just push him away_, but he never did, only inhaled and gasped when a finger playfully touched his inner thigh.

"It always astonishes me how you insist on keeping your eyes closed until you remember," the other voice came, peculiarly close against his thigh. And then- _oh God!_ He kissed it and continued: "it might be easier if you opened them."

But James didn't. He didn't want to know who made him feel so helpless because _it can't be good!_ And he liked being in control. He didn't need to know who made him gasp and shake and _breathe_ so desperately, his breathing hitched and his heart was racing. _Merlin!_ He was seriously losing control.

"Tsk, tsk," the still-unknown man clicked his tongue. "You'd say this is the first time we've done this." James could hear the smirk through his voice.

_Well_, James wanted to say, _to me it is, or... sort of_. When the man's hand ran the course of his body again, he couldn't help finding it all... okay. He thought he minded less than he was supposed to. _Liked it more_ than he was supposed to. _Do I really get temporary-amnesia when I'm hung-over? It does feel like it happened before..._ His thoughts were silenced by a sudden cold wind as the other pulled down the blankets.

"Hey, what..." James began.

"Shush Jamey, I won't hurt you... on purpose."

_His voice sounds like something I've heard before... the mocking tone and_- James gasped and grasped the sides of the bed when the man, _whoever he is, that's fucking great!_ Kissed the tip of his cock. There was a soft chuckle and James felt the man's hair against his stomach. _Something tells me he's blon_- the man gave kisses up and down his length and James squealed like a little girl. He _instantly_ got hard. The man moved up again, and kissed James' neck, whispering something incoherently. James would've asked what it was, but he was too busy making up his mind about the man. If only he'd _remember_. He didn't feel like being orally pleased by a man he couldn't remember. But it felt _so_ good. If he'd have any more of a Gryffindor in him he would've opened his eyes and looked down, the worst that could've happened: he would find out the man was one of his arch nemesis', and wouldn't remember a thing. In that case, all hell would break lose. Seriously. He'd show the man how lion-like Gryffindors could be. Or _maybe_ he'd remember everything that ever happened between them and stuff would be normal. But he refused to open his eyes. If it did turn out to be someone he hated, he just _didn't want to know_. It was _too_ good. He was _too_ turned on. This was just _too_ perfect.

The man placed his leg between James' and kissed his chest. James made a distant growling sound in the back of his throat and _I know him_, the man circled James' nipple with his tongue, _he did that before_, and nipped it, _I wouldn't let him if he hadn't_, and then pulled away leaving sleek salvia and a hard nipple. James parted his lips slightly. This was getting better, _easier_, to remember. _He's blonde_, James said to himself, _surely there must be at least _one_ blonde that'd do this to me..._- the man heaved his body upon James' and the feel of skin on skin deprived him from all thought. One remained: _I like him. My body knows his. I must really lo_- the man kissed him in the corner of his mouth.

"The fact that you're so easy with people you can't even remember, really set me off at first," he whispered. "But then you told me all the crap about your body _recognising_ mine, and us _fitting_ together, and God you're so _mellow_ sometimes," James felt the man's grin against his neck. "But you're right. We _do_ fit together _perfectly_."

James gasped at this remark. Surely they _couldn't've_...

"But I'm a..." words did not exist.

_I'm not_. The other laughed but didn't comment. He let his fingers triple up James' legs and when he reached the bellybutton he dipped his tongue and his fingers continued up until they found the sensitive spot that was James' ribcage. He got goose bumps as soon as the man touched him there and they refused to go away. He felt as if his whole body was on fire, aching and pleading for _immediate release_, but the other kept on teasing, making him wait and nearly _scream_ for more. James felt the man's body pull away, leaving his and bringing sudden peculiar coldness, that didn't manage to still his racing heart. _Don't leave now_, all was still, _I need you to touch me_, then he felt the man's leg against his own, _stay here forever_, and when the man rubbed his knee against James' erection, a sudden jolt of passion and want sent him fleeing into the man's embrace.

"Hnn." James moaned and parted his lips again, leaning his forehead against the other's shoulder. His hand held the man's waist, afraid to let go and undo the feeling. The man wrapped his hand around James' length and jerked once. James inhaled sharply and moaned again.

"Now, now James, relax," the man took his body and lay him back on the bed. His voice made James' skin crawl and he arched his back, wanting to be close and to feel him _so_ badly. _My body's calling for his, I know him, we've done this before_. "This really won't be that bad."

James bit his lip, _I know this won't be bad, it's _too_ nice already_, the man kissed him on his collarbone and went down, _don't stop_, to his bellybutton, leaving a trail of salvia, sticky against James' skin, _it feels so good_, he kissed his groin, _oh God_, whispered one word: "beautiful," with such a sigh that James actually _believed_ him and then took him in his mouth, _bloody hell that's amazing!_ Just to pull away right after and then give teeny tinny kisses up his length and to the tip. James shook uncontrollably, and balled his fist restraining the urge to scream. _It's too much_, the man went at it again, gradually sucking and building up a steady pace wherein all James could do was writhe and buck his hips and bite his lip _so_ hard it bled. And when he finally found release it seemed he'd finally found his memory because there was a loud moan and a name being screamed: "OH GOD, LUCIUS!"

And everything came back to him.

_We've been dating for a really long time. He's the first person I ever really loved. We made love for the first time near the lake, on our two year's anniversary. He was sweet and soft and gentle and _so_ beautiful and he was careful not to hurt me and it was the best first time I could ever wish for. He's strong, his body is a bit pale, his eyes are too much of everything to describe, his hands are strong and soft, his legs graceful and his body muscled and well-in-shape. He's _perfect_ and we've done this countless times. _I_'ve done this countless times too, _he added in mind,_ making _him_ writhe and plead for more. Making _him_ call my name. _

_I've lost my memory before. When we drink, I seem to forget him. He never minds making me remember. Yesterday was the Christmas party and today is Sunday. We didn't do anything yesterday though I remember wanting to. He doesn't touch me when I'm drunk. He's too much of a gentleman for that. Sirius passed out on Remus' bed, Remus fell asleep next to him and Peter's on the floor. Frank and the others all had birds and probably came in late. We put a lock and a silencing charm on the bed. We're okay. He just sucked me off, hell, I'm better then okay, I'm great. Jeez. This really is waking up._

He opened an eye and glanced down at his naked, blonde lover. Lucius had his head against James' lower stomach, panting a bit, wrapping his arms around James' frail body. Lucius looked up at him, no _real_ emotion in his face.

"Sometimes I seriously believe you only do this to turn me on and get me to suck you off." Lucius remarked, still not showing emotion.

James knew better then to worry about this. This was simply Lucius.

"Rubbish," James lowered himself so he came at eyelevel with Lucius. "I don't need to fake amnesia to turn you on. Or to get you to suck me off," Lucius grinned and kissed James softly. There was a hint of himself in the kiss, but all the rest was Lucius and Lucius alone. "I only fake amnesia when I want to suck _you _off." James winked and Lucius laughed aloud, knowing he was lying but _feeling_ the effect anyway. It was James' time to cluck his tongue, and he decided to handle Lucius' not-so-little problem, but not before he'd whispered a bright: "good morning Love, I missed you," and had given him a passionate kiss.

**AN: yay for re-updating T_T But seriously, for the good stuff, go to my page and find me there. I guarantee you, I've done way better. (Made Lucius and James do better too)**


End file.
